teenage wasteland
by GrooveyGhouly
Summary: summertime brings changes for the freaks and geeks I don't own these characters, I just really love them. Some of my ideas are my own and others are that of what Paul Feig would have wanted for them.
1. Chapter One

Everything was going perfectly - it was the eight show of the summer that she has been to. It was just as different was the first just as the two dead heads had promised at the end of the school year. She dances with her friend Kim Kelly who at the start of the year she's had some ups and downs with. Kim, however, has broken the dance to move onto dance with someone who she has been seeing, Lindsay thinks his name starts with an E, Evan? Ethan, something like that - the music was all that mattered.

Ripple moved through her body as she danced along to the beat of the bass and drum. She could feel the message of the song and was one with it. The pot that she had gotten from Nick back during the year was in fact too strong - but the stuff the dead heads had gotten her had been just right. All she felt was excitement and, on occasion a little bit hungry. This had been her summer feeling relieved and free that she didn't go to the summit. She kind of now understands how Nick could have gotten so hooked on pot - it was becoming part of her.

The lights went go up. Encore, the last few songs of the night. _It can't be over._ She thinks to herself, the feeling of post-concert depression was starting to sit in. A feeling that she could only begin to describe, She looks around for Kim who is nowhere near her, a feeling of unease starts to kick in, or maybe it's guilt? She's unsure, but she blows it off. Looking around her at her fellow deadheads - makes her slightly nervous is this who she really wants to become?

There's chatter amongst the crowd mostly, people asking about pot and friends hurrying to get some expensive beers before the show starts. Lindsay starts to get pushed closer and closer to the stage - the first time she'd be right up front. A feeling of togetherness hits her or what she thinks is togetherness, she won't admit being this close is a little unnerving. The lights beat down on her she starts to take a few deep breaths. Knowing, just how hot those lights can be she brushes the sweat from the dancing off with her jacket sleeve. She sighs again, the lights go back down and change before her eyes.

She starts to feel off - slightly dizzy. She tries to think of the music and only the music but it's hard. The noise is starting to get to her, hearing all the singing and being in a swaying crowd. She grabs hold of the rail. Luckily Kim makes her way back to the front of the crowd, standing next to Lindsay. Kim wasn't one to budge to make her way through.

"Hey, you ok?" Kim asks looking at her friend who is now trying to sit down on the floor of the cramped arena.

"Yeah, I'm just going to give myself a second," Lindsay says continuing to take some deep breaths.

"Well you won't believe who I ran into the pit, Mr. Rosso" Kim laughs. Lindsay nods, trying to pay attention to what her friend was saying, but she can't. She can't focus, she can't breathe. Something has struck a panic within her.

"Linds?" Kim asks, she looks around for help, finally managing to call down a security guard.

The pair with the security guard head out of the arena, they bump into Mr. Rosso on the way out.

The two of them call for an abluence, Lindsay Weir the pride and joy of Chippewa Michigan gets carried out of the arena on a strecher, the two of them follow behind.


	2. Chapter Two

He sat behind the counter at A1 sporting goods, where he watched Mr. Weir mumble to himself organizing some basketballs.

"You know she's ok, she'd call if she weren't," He says trying to reassure himself - it's been awhile since they'd heard from Lindsay. Nick knew when her parents were worrying and now was one of those times, the tension in the store was so thick that you could easily cut it with a knife.

"Yeah. It's just that it's been a few days." Mr. Weir says running a hand down his face "The last time we talked to her, she was barely audible."

Nick nods, putting down his music magazine on the counter. He looks at the cover.

 _Disco is Dead_ it reads and shows someone in a Parisian suit, _it's dead just like my relationship with Sara_ he thinks to himself. Being apart from Lindsay for part of this summer has made Nick realize how much he still cares for her.

 _When she gets home, I'm going to tell her._ He thinks to himself as he helps a customer at check out.

"It's just not like her to be this irresponsible." Mr. Weir says taking a long sigh. "Good thing this programs almost over, if she thinks she's not going to call when she's in college, she's going to be in real trouble then,"

Nick laughs, but deep down he knows that Lindsay's dad means it.

"I'm going to go take a break ok Mr. Weir?" Nick says getting out from behind the counter grabbing his jacket.

"Alright but don't be too long, Money is time Nick." He nods as he gets out of the store, he hops in his car and drives up the block to the nearest pay phone.

 _I couldn't have asked him to use his phone, I don't want him to know if I talk to Lindsay first._ There's a sense of betrayal as Nick gets out of his car, he takes out a few quarters and puts them in.

He dials, his hands kind of tremble, this is the first time that he'll have talked to Lindsay most of his updates have been through her parents, and the one time she called the store asking for some money.

He presses his ear closer to the phone in hopes that somehow that will make her answer. The call goes right to voicemail. He sighs, there's a bit of disappointment in his aggravation.

"Hey, Linds it's Nick I just think it's time for you to maybe call your parents? I'm not being a cop here I just know that they are worried about you. Well um, we'll see you in a few days."

He hangs up leaning against the phone booth taking a long breath.


	3. Chapter Three

This summer was going to be one of the worst for Daniel Desario. With Nick working at the Weirs store, Ken on Vacation with Amy and his parents, Kim off to her aunts and Lindsay at the Summit. At least he still has the Geeks from Av, who have caused him to want to do better - or at least try to the most average effort that he could.

He stands next to the door, Summer School. Wasn't his idea but if he did want to graduate he'd have to make up some credits somewhere, and with nothing to do it seemed like the only option at the time. Harris, Neil, Sam, and Bill seemed to think so as well. At least the subject was film...something he thinks that he could get himself at least moderately into.

Trying to make up his mind if he should go in or not he sighs, grabbing the doorknob. If anything it's something to do.

"Daniel Desario?" he says making his way to the back of the classroom, the room was only half full of kids and the time seemed to pass slowly for the first day. When the bell rings he's the first to get out of the room. It felt like torture, _maybe it'll get better_ he thinks to himself and hoping.

Not wanting to go home he drives around the neighborhood - feeling the emptiness of having no one there, his hand flicks around the dial for the radio station.

He passes by the A1 sporting goods store to at least see if he could see Nick and find out if there's anything going on. He stops when he spots Nick on the pay phone across the street.

 _Lindsay._

Daniel parks the car and watches as his friend leans against the phone. He gets out.

"Hey Andopolis"

Nick looks over the pair haven't seen each other in a few weeks - since the group has dismantled for the summer.

"Hey, Daniel" Nick hangs the phone up.

"So how is she?" Daniel asks.

Nick shrugs "I dunno man, there was no answer so I left a message on the number she gave her father. I'm starting to get worried."

He nods, it's been awhile since he's heard from Kim, but the pair hadn't left being on the best terms.

"That...sucks. What are you going to do?" Daniel questions looking at his friend - he knows how bad Nick still has it for Lindsay. He also knows from word of mouth from Kim that deep down Lindsay still likes Nick.

"I think I want to go visit Lindsay down at the summit."

Daniel nods the words come out of his mouth faster than he thinks them "could I come with, it's been awhile since I've heard from Kim"

"Yeah man, that be great," Nick says, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "It's been awhile since we've done something - I'm thinking of leaving on Friday" Nick continues.

"Could we do Friday afternoon?" Daniel asks he doesn't want to admit to Nick - let alone anyone that he's doing summer school.


	4. Chapter 4

the room feels even smaller when no one speaks. A blasting air conditioner feels good against Sam's back. Neils room in his dad's new condo was the only room out of the three geeks to have its own air conditioner. It's been long without Lindsay home, a little too long his parents have been smothering him with extra care and love since Lindsay had left for the summit.

 _If this is what it's going to be like when she's gone next year it'll be terrible._ He thinks, he looks around the small room that looks like a spiffier version of Neils bedroom at Neils old house.

He watches Bill trace his finger around the rim of the glass that he's been drinking out of. The condensation falls on the hardwood flooring.

"It totally sucks." Neil says "My parent's divorcing is the worst thing to ever happen to me."

"It could be worse, your mom could be marrying the gym coach..."Bill sighs.

"True." Neil says picking up a comic book from the floor "the only good thing about the divorce is that they both feel bad so their buying me all this stuff"

"He wants me to go out for basketball in the fall," Bill says putting the glass down and leaning against the air conditioning

Neils' eyes get a twinkle, Sam knows this look it's the look of Neil coming up with a plan.

"That is either the best thing that will happen to this group or the worst thing. I'm going to look at the positive, all the parties, all the girls." Neil grins.

Sam sighs "I dunno I don't really want to run into Cindy this year."

"Who cares about Cindy, I'm going to introduce us to all kinds of new girls." Neil says sitting on the end of the bed looking at his two friends "But first I have a plan on how to get some girls this summer."

"How we haven't done anything this summer." Bills say. Sam laughs.

"He's got a point," Sam says.

"Summers not over yet and the hot dog stand is hiring" Neil winks "Maybe we'll find out how the lemonade gets so sweet."

Sam gets up looking at the clock "that's tempting but I got to get home. Since Lindsay left every night has been family night."

"How is Lindsay?" Neil asks

"I think she's ok, we haven't heard anything," Sam says heading toward the door

Neil can't wait till she's back so that he can profess his love," Bill responds.

"Ew shut up" Sam responds as he starts the long trek home. Nothing is quite like it seems when Sam gets home, he looks around and see's suitcases sitting on the ground.

"Mom? Dad?" He asks looking around the small house of the weirs

"In here Sam" Jane says trying not to sound completely pissed off but also understanding a typical mom tone.

"Whats going on?" He asks sitting on his parent's bed, watching as his mom packs.

"It's your sister" Jane replys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Yeah, thanks, Kim," Nick says pacing around his kitchen.

 _Do the Weirs know?_ He ponders as he listens to Kim's explanation. emAm I going to have to be the one to break the bad news? God, I hope not.

"Yeah, Daniel's here, we'll head out soon. See you in a few days. I just can't believe it." Nick says hanging up the phone Daniel Desario looks over from the couch.

"Lindsay's in the Hospital. In California." Nick says trying to figure it out .

he grabs his bag off of the countertop, grabbing a piece of paper by the phone leaving a note for his father.

What?" Daniel says sitting up more "Isn't she supposed to be in Michigan?" He looks for a cigarette looking at Nick.

Yeah. Kim says it's a long story. We're going to go there and see her." Nick says "I can't...what if...something worse happened" Daniel looks over nervously at his friend who is moving around the kitchen feverously.

"Nick I can't go to California man. I have to be back on Monday..." Daniel says trying not to make eye contact with his friend "You know that I hope she's ok and everything"

"What? Why can't you go? Kim says she's stressing out over the whole ordeal man, Lindsay's parents are there and everything" Nick says grabbing the two bags.

"I have school on Monday. I want to be there but you know it'd be awkward for Kim and I we haven't talked since school got out and everything" Daniel mumbles playing with his hands, moving the unlit cigarette between them.

"What?" Nick asks surprised - looking at his friend in confusion but knowing that he doesn't have time to deal with it right now, but he'll deal with it later.

"Yeah, I've finally found something I'm somewhat good at. Thought you guys would be happy for me" he says getting up "I'd appreciate an update on her"

"Fine. Go" Nick says frustratedly grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Daniel follows "It's not easy for me either. I'm not used to actually trying"

"Yeah Yeah," Nick says getting in the car. His thoughts are only on Lindsay he knows now that he'll tell her how he feels.

 _I should have done it before the year was over, that was my mistake. Maybe this never would have happened had I had told her._

He turns on the radio and all the songs that play remind him of Lindsay, he doesn't care how long that it would take him he'll make it there.

 _She needs someone for Support._

He watches as the scenery changes as he drives his mind on Lindsay and then the open road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

"Yeah see you soon Nick," she says hanging up the phone.

She plays with the extra quarter in her pocket thinking about calling him.

This is the longest that she hasn't talked to him, three weeks exactly.

 _Have we finally broken up for real?_ she thinks to herself, her stomach finally upset.

A tight feeling a pinching sensation in her abdomen.

 _This is the third time this week that I have thought that I am going to throw up. It has to be all the junk food that I have eaten on the road._

Kim looks in Lindsay's room, she see's that her friend is finally talking to Mr. Rosso, she hopes that someone can finally get her, admit that she's not ok. This isn't the Lindsay that she knows, this is a different Lindsay.

She runs a finger through her blonde hair, it's greasy and dirty it's been a few weeks since she's taken a proper shower. Her stomach rumbles again.

 _Alright, I'll go get something to eat. They have to have something that would be better than McDonald's or 7 eleven food for the 7th time._

She gets in the cafeteria and in line, the pinching feeling is back.

Grabbing a few things of food she leaves the tray on a table and heads toward a bathroom.

 _I can't believe I've gotten sick, this trip has officially finished._

She gets out of the stall and washes her face afterword, she gets back to her tray and sits.

 _What is going on..._ Kim takes a bite out of her food.

She starts to think of the past two weeks and how much she's changed, her mind wanders to Evan the man who she met on tour. Knowing that she'll never see him again she starts to feel a little sad. She has his phone number but knows that he'll probably never call.

 _damn it, Kim, you shouldn't have gotten attached._


	7. Chapter 7

"She had to do the summit for her future, what future is in chasing a band around!" Harold Weir shouts in the small hospital room. He leans against a doorway next to Jane, both of them look exhausted the five-hour flight was really taxing.

"Alright, I think we can wait till she wakes up to tell us what she was thinking..." Mr. Rosso

She lay in her bed listening to the conversations going on around her instead of opening her eyes. It was much easier to lay there in quiet and have everyone think she was asleep than let them know that she was awake.

"No. She doesn't have an opportunity to tell us what she was thinking." Harold says looking at the room filled with Lindsay's friends.

"Maybe if she hadn't gotten invited to the summit she might not have wound up here." Kim Sighs exasperatedly, feeling a bit more agitated than usual.

"She lied to everyone Kim, a lot of us were worried sick when we got that call!" Nick responds leaning against the other side of the room.

"I'm with the boy," Harold says.

"Oh please, he's only sucking up because he still loves Lindsay," Kim says sitting in the chair wrapping her jacket around her stomach

"Can we all take a second? We are all here to care for Linsday, Maybe Mr. Rosso is right" Jane says looking at all the frustrated faces

"that's NOT why I'm saying that Kim. You're just hurt cause Daniel isn't here." Nick sits in the other chair across from the bed.

"oh that's low Nick and NOT true at all," Kim mumbles - knowing that is indeed part why she's so mad.

"Calm down everyone, let's rap this out as friends and family," Mr. Rosso says looking at everyone in the room, hoping that all the egos calm down. "She has to be up any minute now"

"Wait, Mr. Rosso, what are you doing here?" Kim asks looking at her guidance counselor.

"I have family who lives in California and some of us decided to go to the show together while I'm on summer vacation. to relive our youths," he says running a hand down his face.

"I have family who lives in California and some of us decided to go to the show together while I'm on summer vacation. to relive our youths I just never thought I would run into two of my students."

Lindsay stirs in her bed, they all stop talking.

 _Shit. I shouldn't have done that._

"Lindsay? Honey?" Jane asks approaching her daughter's bed and putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We all just want to talk,

"No, you don't get to talk at all. We get to talk. Believe me, you are in so much trouble." Harold says

She tries not to make another move but she can't, feeling thirsty she reaches over to grab the cup of water that's by her bedside table.

"Harold!" Jane remarks

"Lindsay everyone here wants to know what happened to being at the summit, we aren't trying to judge or be mad..." Mr. Rosso says trying to remain calm.

The water tastes so good, it's the most refreshing thing she's had all week, it tastes good on her tongue the ice feels just right.

She sits up, finally looking at everyone in the eye.

I just... couldn't do that." She says, she looks as tired if not more tired than anyone else in the room. Her mother nods, trying to be understanding. Harold still sulks, while he thinks of his punishment that she'll face when she gets home.

"Why?" Mr. Rosso asks "That was one of the best opportunities that anyone could have gotten at your age. There are many times to follow a band around."

Lindsay takes another drink of water.

It wasn't me, It's not who I am." She says

"We don't know who you are anymore Lindsay." Harold says "We're so ashamed. what are we going to tell everyone? Our daughter, the drug-addicted didn't go to the summit so she could smoke pot and do drugs in different cities."

"Harold, enough, for now, let her speak," Jane says.

"Lindsay we were just so worried," Nick says "I'd often feel the nerves that your parents felt when I worked at the store, your dad was so tense."

Kim rolls her eyes "Yeah right."

"Kim now's not the time," Mr. Rosso says.

"I just wanted to have a taste of freedom my whole life till now has been academics," Lindsay says looking now out the window at the view of the palm trees.

"Well you got it and you're never getting it again," Harold says. "I'm going to get some coffee we'll deal with this later." Jane gives her daughter an understanding nod and follows her husband.

The room is tense with Mr. Rosso and the three friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Michigan seemed quiet compared to getting the freedom of being on the road.

The car was quiet as Lindsay sat in the backseat looking out the window, she could make out her parents arguing about her when she wanted to pay attention.

"What you and Kim was very dangerous!" Harold goes on. Jane sighs "Your father is just concerned, I'm not choosing a side, Harold."

"I told you guys I'm sorry, I've said it numerous times!" She tries to explain tears getting ready to fall from her eyes again.

"Sorry isn't enough young lady," Harold says parking the car at their house.

"What are we even going to tell people. I can't believe you girls." He says grabbing the bags and heading to the house. Jane stays back and sits with her daughter.

"Lindsay, I'm not as mad as your father. I'm just concerned, what's going on? You could have told us that you had no interest in the summit." she grabs her daughters hand.

"I tried. That's just not who I am any more mom. I frankly don't know who I am." She sighs getting out of the car.

"You're grounded for the rest of the summer." Jane says "we talked about that while you were sleeping."

She nods.


	9. Chapter 9

"So why didn't Daniel come?" Kim asks arching an eyebrow looking at Nick through the car mirror as she applies her makeup.

"He said something about school," Nick says looking over to Kim who snorts. It's been a long few days, the Weirs had offered to pay for plane tickets for the two of them but Nick didn't think it was right.

"School. Daniel. Yeah right" She takes a sip of the soda that she'd been working on since this morning.

"Yeah it seemed really sudden, I think he's hurt you should probably talk to him" Nick suggests making a sharp turn on the road.

Her stomach pinches again, the third time this morning. refusing to get out and vomit she takes some deep breaths.

"You ok?" Nick asks looking at her. She nods "Yeah huh."

 _I couldn't be._

 _"_ It's probably all the shitty food that we've eaten in the past few days" she nods to herself, trying to convince herself that's all it was.

"Well I hope you don't puke over my car, my dad would freak," Nick says "He's already pissed I'm skipping on work to help out."

She nods not paying attention to Nick but to the suspicion, she feels creep over her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Lindsay..." Sam says looking over at Lindsay who hasn't said a word to anyone since coming home.

She looks over at him, he knows that coming home was hard for her to do. Every night there's been a lecture from Harold, Sam overhears these every night in his bedroom.

"Um... Neil and Bill and I are going to go to the movies do you want me to bring you anything?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"No thanks," she says getting up from the table heading toward her room. "Have fun though."

He nods getting his coat "well...um I'll see you later..." He says Bill and Neil wait outside.

"So you might want to tell Lindsay when you get back Barry is coming. He wants to talk to her" He says, the three of them begin their way.

"It's just so odd you know?" Sam says, "On one hand I know what she did was wrong but on the other hand, it was pretty cool"

Neil "I'm just glad she's ok."

"Yeah." Says Bill

"So is she like a full on freak now?" Bill asks.

"Bill!" Neil says "Lindsay is not a freak, it was just a mistake."

"It's ok...my parents have been calling her that a lot lately." Sam shrugs "It's weird being home right now."

"Welcome to that club," Says Neil.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick stands in front of the weirs house, having now been included for the past few Sunday dinners.

He looks at the flowers that he's brought for Lindsay, wondering if that was a good idea. _Maybe it's too much._

He doesn't know if he should knock or not, the door opens and it's Jane.

"Hey Nick," she says letting him in. "She's in the backroom.

He nods, Jane smiles at the flowers, "Is she ok?" he asks, Jane nods "I don't think she's happy being back but..."

"Yeah."

Nick heads toward the back room and sits next to Lindsay whose looking through a book.

"Hey..."He says handing over the flowers

She snorts "I wish people would stop treating me differently."

"Sorry." He puts the flowers on his lap.

"One mistake and everyone acts like I've messed up everything" She sighs leaning into the couch.

"It's kind of a big deal...you weren't you," Nick says putting the flowers on the table. She laughs

"Yeah that it's it tho, I don't know who I am now. I feel like everyone is talking about me" She sighs running a hand through her long brown hair.

Nick kind of laughs "welcome to my life."


	12. Chapter 12

He hadn't seen her in awhile even tho he knew that she was back, he hadn't seen Lindsay for that matter either. He taps his fingers on his steering wheel thinking of what to do, Nick said that Kim had something urgent that she needed to talk to him about. He wasn't feeling that but his options post-summer school where small.

He sighs, turning on the car. Nick has told him about Lindsay, what'd happened and how she was acting. He figured, maybe as a fellow fuck up that he could do something about her state of mind. He drives to his friend's house blasting the radio along the way. Getting out of the car he's nervous - this will be the first time him and Lindsay have been alone since the school year.

He knocks on the door, all he can hear is the pattering of feet. Sam opens the door.

"Hey Daniel," he lets him in, oddly Sam and Daniel have gotten to be pretty good friends.

"Hey Sam, I'll be late Friday, I've got my final" he shrugs "I know I'll bomb it"

Sam laughs "I heard from Neil you're actually doing ok in the film class," He asks "Linday's in her room by the way."

"Yeah, it's not bad."

Actually. It's the one class that Daniel has put any effort in, he just doesn't want to let it on to anyone else.

"See you Friday?" Sam nods their annual dungeons and dragons meeting.

For a while he just stares at the door, he hears music playing softly.

 _How can she get into that hippy shit?_

He begins to open the door and see's his friend dancing in her room. She doesn't seem to notice that he's there, he smiles watching her. Everyone's said that she's not the Lindsay that they started to know. But in that moment she was.

"Holy shit Daniel say something," Lindsay says startled when she see's her friend. He laughs and pulls her in for a hug.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He sits on the end of her bed, the pair stares at each other in silence. He can see how tired Lindsay is, he starts to wonder if she's the same way.

"She misses you, you know," Lindsay says playing with a strand of hair, still somewhat jealous of Kim and Daniel.

"Yeah...I don't...Yah" He stammers, he's not sure how to feel.

She nods looking around her room "I'm sure you've come to feel sorry for me too. That's all that everyone does."

he laughs "Nah. I'm just here if you need me you know?"

"Lindsay Weir, If I ever thought I'd hear you go on tour.." Another voice comes from the Hallway. Lindsay gets up excitedly Daniel watches.

"Daniel this is Berry Schwiber, Berry this is Daniel Desario" Lindsay says introducing the two, Daniel inspects him over once and Berry does the same.

 _She'd be better with Nick._

"I think I'm going to go, I'll see you soon ok?" Daniel says heading out of the room putting his hands in his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

They exited the movie theater.

"If someone would tell me that I'd be as cool as Harrison Ford wearing a fedora, I would buy one and wear it this instant." Neil sighs.

"...but you wouldn't" bill replies finishing his popcorn and throwing it in the trashcan outside the theater, he wipes some of the butter off on his pants.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I feel like that's a hard look to pull off."

Neil shrugs "I'm just as cool as Indiana Jones. Ravishing in fact." The three of them walk toward the hot dog stand.

"don't embarrass me, I've worked so long and hard for us to get an in with these girls," he says not looking toward them.

"then don't talk about yourself wearing a fedora," Bill says. Sam laughs again, listening to one of the voices of the girls in the hot dog stand. she sounded familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Wait, guys, I don't know if I could go over there I think Cindy is working there..."

"Ugh great. The one place that I thought Cindy wouldn't have infected." As the three of them get closer, Sam notices one of the girls is Millie.

"Oh it's just Millie, Hey Millie" Sam says, Millie waves.

"Sam you didn't tell me we had a 100% in?" Neil whispers.

"Ew that's my sister's friend don't be nasty Neil." Sam says, Bill laughs.

"Neil just wants anything to get to your sister" Bill points out sitting on one of the stools.

"I wish you guys would stop saying that kind of stuff it's gross," Sam says.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry for the long break! I'm back to regularly posting chapters. Thanks for still following!

Chapter Fourteen

Lindsay sat with him on the back porch she takes a drink from the glass of water that's next to her, he looks over at her. His eyes are kind and caring.

He's just as she remembers him confident, smart, and someone who just listens. He holds onto her hand and it feels nice, feeling comfortable in the silence she adjusts her position.

"What are you going to do next year?" Barry asks

She shrugs "I don't know," She runs a hand in her dark brown hair "I haven't really given it any thought. I mostly just want to get through the first of the year. Do you think people will talk?" She asks.

He takes a drink from the cup of water "maybe for a bit, but you know most people forget things rather fast."

She laughs for the first time in what feels like ages "yeah?"

Barry nods "yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. your mom has told me that your friends have been coming over to check on you. I don't think that they'll let anything happen to you."

She looks up at the stars - they are one of her favorite reasons for living in Michigan. All of them were out, lighting the blackness, a smile forms on her face.

"Maybe I'll look at Madison, it be nice to get out of here." She shrugs, he smiles "Yeah? I think you'd do great there."

The pair go back to looking up at the stars in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

"hows your sister?" Daniel asks as Harris sets up the dungeons and dragons map, and books.

"she's ok," Sam says taking out his dice, the red ones were his favorites. Harris passes out the rest of the dice to the group.

"she just seems very nervous about going back to school," Sam says as he takes out his notebook and pencil, he puts on a bit of his costume.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about going back to school," Daniel says leaning back in the chair.

"Have you seen any of your friends? Besides us?" Gordon asks, taking a bite out of a chip and opening a soda.

"no..." he hesitates. Neal does a few practice rolls "it's always weird going back to school, things just feel different when you go up a year."

voices come from the room above, female voices one was definitely Lindsay, _glad to hear_ there's _some_ excitement _in her voice D_ aniel thinks.

 _The second voice wasn't Lindsay, Amy? It could be Amy._ Daniel thinks to himself as he listens to Harris set up the game and the adventure that they'll be on that night.

 _Kim. It's Kim._

the rest of the table stops and looks over at Daniel.

"You ok?" Sam says looking over. "Yeah, I'm good I'm fine let's start," Daniel says.

"Maybe you should go up and talk to her, we can wait" Gordon says looking over.

"Yeah? No. I mean Yeah?" Daniel asks.

"Go get emm Mr. Romance," Neal says.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

He sits in the parked car across the street, he taps his fingers on his steering wheel along to the music as if he's drumming along to the beat.

He hums along to the latest Rush song, building up his confidence, after going a lot of back and forth with himself he tells himself _Tonight is going to be the night._

Stopping for a brief moment he notices a few other cars, Kim's and Daniels.

 _What are they doing here - they should have told me that they were going to be here._

 _Alright, Andopolis, you're going to go in there and it will be fine, even if Kim and Daniel are there, I can take her into her room for a moment and tell her there. She has to feel the same._

There's some concern in his head all week at work he's heard of the great Barry Schwiber.

Barry goes to Madison and Lindsay might go there in the fall, he hears Harold's voice in his head telling him everything that has been mentioned about Barry.

 _What if Lindsay has fallen for him?_

 _Why would she?_

 _I'm becoming part of the Weir family, the Sunday night dinners, the Friday movie nights._

He stops when he see's Kim and Lindsay talking at the door, Kim clearly seem's upset - _Daniel? Lindsay?_

turning his car lights down he watches as Kim rushes to her car. He waits till Lindsay goes inside.

"Kim?" he says as he gets out of the car she stops and turns on her heel "Yeah what. Nick?" she asks looking confused.

"Um...just stopping by. What's up?"

"Ugh you know Daniel." she says, he nods "So um what were you guys doing there?" He asks.

She laughs "Daniels playing some game, don't worry he wasn't going to see Lindsay, what are you doing here Nick?"

She looks him up and down, he shifts "I was just gonna see how she was doing."

"Right" She laughs.

"So um, I'll see you," She says getting into her car.

"sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asks, she shakes her head "Nah, thanks I'm okay.' She says trying to smile.

"Good luck Nick," She says getting into her car

"Thanks," Nick says as he heads toward the house, all of a sudden feeling as if something has shifted.


End file.
